


(clumsy) 'cause I'm fallin' in love

by skai_heda



Series: The 100 AUs [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellamy is a little shit, Clarke is concerned as hell, Clarke's having none of it, Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but its adorable, could be set during the dropship days or in camp jaha, don't even know don't pay attention to the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skai_heda/pseuds/skai_heda
Summary: "You fainted.""Did not.""Did too.""Shut up, Clarke, I didn't faint."





	(clumsy) 'cause I'm fallin' in love

His first thought is-

_Snake!_

And then his next thought is-

_Did it bite me?_

And then his next thought is-

_That's not a snake._

Bellamy sighs. That's Clarke's insistent, angry hiss, chiding him about something.

"Oh, wonderful. You're awake," she says, and Bellamy shifts his head on the pillow.

Nope. That's Clarke's lap.

Well, he's relatively happy with his current situation.

Oh, and her  _hands,_ combing through his hair.

"Mmm," he says, because her fingers are rapidly erasing all coherent thought.

"Don't you 'mmm' me, Bellamy Blake," Clarke says, and though Bellamy's eyes are closed, he can very clearly see Clarke's angry expression, her nose all scrunched up in the most  _adorable_ way-

Adorable. Christ, Bellamy, do you hear yourself?

"What was it this time?" he asks. It takes a great deal of effort not to moan as Clarke applies some pressure to his scalp.

"Bellamy, you fainted. When's the last time you slept?"

He did  _not_ faint. 

Sure, he saw a bunch of lights in his head and then darkness and then he woke up-

"Huh?" he asks.

"You fainted."

"Did not," he replies.

"Did too."

"Shut up, Clarke, I didn't faint."

"Oh, no," Clarke replies. "You just randomly decided to take a nap while you were walking. No, you saw a bird swooping down to grab you in its claws and then you tried to play dead. Right?"

"I fainted?"

"Yeah, you idiot, we've already established that."

"Hmm," he says, and then to his immense embarrassment, he really does moan when those damn fingers run through his hair again.

Clarke shakes against him in silent laughter.

"I think I slept like, two or three days ago," he says, turning his face, and his nose collides with her stomach.

"Stupid, stupid idiot," Clarke says, but she sounds affectionate when she says it. "You have to be more careful. You can't keep exhausting yourself like that-"

"Uh huh," he groans.

"Can you open your eyes?" Clarke asks, and the ends of her hair tickle his face as she leans close to him.

"Uh uh."

"Pretty please?" Clarke asks. "Unless it hurts you. In that case, don't."

Oh, damn, he's trapped. He doesn't want to open his eyes because he just wants to fall asleep in her arms, but if he tells her that it hurts him to do so (which it  _does not,_ thank you), Clarke will surely murder him.

He opens one eye. "Hey," he drawls, a flirtatious smirk growing on his lips. Clarke rolls her eyes. 

"We should get you to bed," Clarke says gently, her other hand stroking her face.

"Been waiting a while to say that to me, Princess?" Bellamy says, closing his eye. "I'm fine here."

As if to prove his point, he nudges his nose against her stomach again.

"Can we at least go to my bed. I'm tired," she says.

Clarke Griffin admitting that she's tired is an ultimate sign of trust from her end in Bellamy's opinion, and her statement makes Bellamy smile. "Okay," he concedes. "But I'm keeping my eyes closed. Guide me."

"Jackass."

They stand, and Bellamy immediately wraps Clarke in his arms. He knows she's right there, even with his eyes closed. Maybe he does have a sixth sense, and that's all things Clarke Griffin.

"Bellamy," she whines into his jaw. "Let's  _go."_

She pulls him a few feet, and they collapse into bed, his arms wrapped around her.

"Hold on," she says. "Let go of me for a second."

"Do I hold on or let go?" Bellamy asks.

"Bellamy..."

"Okay, okay," he says hastily, releasing her. She shuffles around on the bed, and he's pretty sure she even climbs over him at some point. And then, he feels one of her arms wrap around him from behind, and the other one go into his hair.

Curse his stupid, traitorous mouth for not being able to stop another moan.

"Well you definitely like this, don't you," Clarke says, smiling against Bellamy's back, and holy fucking shit, he wants to turn around and kiss her.

He blinks.  _Kiss Clarke Griffin?_

_Ha. Don't act like you haven't thought of it before, Bellamy._

Okay, but he's mostly able to keep thoughts like that about his co-leader under control.

But she's so close, so unguarded and free-

"Hey, Clarke?" he asks suddenly. "Can I turn around?"

_No, you may not, Bellamy! What are you doing?_

"Sure," she replies, and Bellamy turns around.

_Open your eyes, stupid._

"Hi," he says, looking into her blue eyes.

"Hey."

"Oh, um. Close your eyes."

"Bellamy, you're like, never this flustered. You sure you don't have a fever?" she asks, pressing the back of her hand against his forehead.

"No. Close your eyes."

Clarke closes her eyes.

He leans forward.

His nose bumps into hers.

And-

_And-_

"Clarke!" Raven calls from somewhere outside their tent. "I need you!"

"No, you don't," Clarke mutters, and for one terrifying moment, Bellamy thinks she's gonna get up and leave, but-

_Oh._

Clarke crushes her lips against his, and  _shit,_ he wonders why the hell he didn't do this sooner.

And they just kiss each other, for a really long time.

Well, even forever couldn't be long enough for Bellamy.

"If you faint," she gasps between his passionate kisses. "I'm going to behead you."

"Uh huh," he says, rolling so he pins her body underneath his, never breaking their kiss. "You-" Kiss. "Do-" Another. "That." And another one.

"For fuck's sake, Clarke, you should've just said-" he hears Raven yell in exasperation, and the tent is hastily zipped up after a second.

He leans up, looking down into Clarke's eyes.

"You should sleep," she says, then closes her eyes and tips her head back as Bellamy rolls his hips against hers. "Or not."

"I slept, didn't I? That's kind of why we're here right now."

"You were unconscious," Clarke snaps, then gasps a little as Bellamy's lips travel down her jaw and the curve of her neck. "Not asleep."

"Do you think either of us are in any position to  _sleep_ right now?" Bellamy asks, rolling his hips again.

Clarke damn near tears his shirt off his body as an answer, and Bellamy smirks.

"Ass," she mutters darkly.

"I know you love mine," Bellamy says with a cheeky grin that Clarke covers with her own mouth. It's a gentle kiss, and it means she has something to say.

"I love you," Bellamy blurts, the words falling out of his mouth before the thought is even completed.

"I was gonna say it first."

"I'll tell the kids that you said it first, then," Bellamy says, letting out a sigh of relief.

She loves him.

Clarke loves him.

"The kids?" Clarke asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah," Bellamy answers, his fingers going down to tug playfully at the hem of her shirt. "Speaking of which-"

"Better get started," Clarke says, pulling her own shirt off and leaning up to kiss him.

To his absolute delight, Clarke's hands stay in his hair.


End file.
